


Some Kind Of Fairy Tale

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cause fluff, Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Naomi sucks, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cinderella!cas, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel like inspired by Cinderella. Castiel is treated like a servant by his stepfamily. Dean is a prince looking for love. They meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind Of Fairy Tale

_If I had you_  
_That would be the only thing_  
_I'd ever need_  
_And if I had you_  
_Money, fame, and fortune_  
_Never could complete_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_Life would be a party_  
_It'd be ecstasy_  
_If I had you_

"And don't forget to clean the fireplace, Castiel!" Naomi demanded coldly.

"Yes, stepmother." Castiel responded dully 

"But not before you help your step-sisters get ready for the ball!"

"Yes, stepmother."

"Make sure to get none of that filth on them! We should change your name to cinder, with all that grime."

"Yes stepmother."

"Good." Naomi turned away and started up the stairs. Castiel stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"Stepmother?" Naomi turned.

"What is it now?"

"It's just, I've got all my chores done except the fireplace. If I clean that and help Anna and Rachel get ready...may I attend the ball? I'll get cleaned up. I'll wear my father's old suit." Castiel rushed. He dared not hope, but awaited her response with bated breath. 

"No," Naomi cackled. "What does a man want to attend a ball for? No, your job is here." She walked up the stairs, still laughing like a hyena. 

Tears pricked at Castiel's eyes. He fetched a bucket of water and began to scrub the fireplace, fighting to keep them at bay. His thoughts wandered to the ball. It was being thrown for the crown prince, Dean. He was supposedly looking for a partner to settle down with. It was well known across the land that Prince Dean liked either gender to occupy his bed. And all the gentlefolk would be at the ball, seeking to capture the prince's attention with their son or daughter.  
Castiel felt a little pity for the prince. People would be throwing themselves at him all night. Castiel thought that would be awkward at best. 

Castiel wanted to attend the ball to dance. He had gone to several dances with his father after his mother had passed and his stepmother had taken her place. Castiel loved dancing, it reminded him of his kindly father. His father had died also, and now he was stuck with his stepmother and stepsisters. They treated him like a slave, making him cook and clean and do their bidding.  
Castiel couldn't understand their treatment of him. He'd never been anything but obedient. He must not be worth it, he guessed. He had to have done something wrong. 

Castiel had almost finished with the fireplace when Rachel and Anna came thumping down the stairs.

"Castiel! Help me with my hair!" Anna crowed

"First you have to help me do up my corset." Rachel shrieked. Castiel sighed internally and dusted off his trousers before standing and trailing after his bickering stepsisters to their room. 

Feeling very careworn, Castiel twisted their hair into elegant braids, and helped then cinch their corsets. Castiel did their make up and helped them pick flattering dresses. He told them they looked beautiful, which was not a lie. Unfortunately, their beauty did not reach their souls. The bickered and squabbled about who would catch the attention of the prince. Castiel just shook his head. He went back to his work at the fireplace was surprised to see it lit. Naomi stood, smirking into the fire.

"Stepmother?" Castiel asked "What are you doing?" Naomi went to Castiel's small trunk of possessions and removed his father's suit. 

"A little insurance, so you don't find yourself wandering to the castle tonight." Naomi explained. She threw the suit into the flames.

"No!" Castiel lunged for the suit but it was already engulfed in the fire. Castiel fell to his knees before the blaze. He wept openly. That suit was the last physical tether to his late father. There was a loud whinny from outside the house.

"Well, that's our carriage. Don't wait up for us, Castiel." Naomi said cruelly. She turned on her heel and left. There was the opening a shutting of a door, and Castiel was left alone to his sobs.

"Hey, what's all this? Why aren't you going to the ball?" Castiel startled at the unfamiliar voice. He stood and turned. Beside him was a short man with mischievous eyes.

"W-who are you?" Castiel stuttered. "You're trespassing, you know."

"Is this any way to treat your fairy godfather?" The man asked.

"My what?" Castiel squeaked. The man sighed and grabbed Castiel's wrist.

"C'mon, kid. The name's Gabriel." He hauled Castiel up the stairs and out the door. 

"I don't understand. What are you doing?" Castiel asked in amazement. In lieu of a response, Gabriel waved his hand at a wild onion. It bulked and grew into a carriage. Castiel squinted and tilted his head to the side. Had he really just seen that? Gabriel pointed at a small group of of deer. They bounded in front of the carriage, and their fur turned snowy. The onion-carriage wrapped vaguely vine-like harnesses around them. With a snap of Gabriel's fingers a bat flying overhead became a very human coachman. Castiel watched with amazement.

"And now for you." Said Gabriel, turning to Castiel. He snapped his fingers, and Castiel's dirty rags became an elegant pale blue suit. Castiel gasped. This was the nicest clothing he had ever seen. One could say it was fit for a prince. Gabriel opened the door of the carriage and Castiel stepped in it.

"Gabriel, I don't know how to thank you..." Castiel started. Gabriel silence him with a wave of his hand.

"All in a day's work, kid. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. And all this," Gabriel indicated the carriage with his hand, "goes back to how it was at the stroke of midnight. Be home by then."

"Of course." Castiel nodded. And with that, the coachmen urged the deer forward and Castiel was whisked away to the ball.  
       

                 ****                  

Crown Prince Dean of the house of Winchester was bored out of his mind. His father, the king, insisted he need to settle down and to find a partner, so he threw Dean this ridiculous ball to find one. Dean was at least glad that his father was very accepting of Dean's preference of men as well as women. However, that didn't mean that anyone who showed up remotely sparked Dean's interest. Sure, a few looked nice, but they didn't want to know _Dean_ , they wanted his title, which was annoying. Dean tried dancing with a few of them, but gave up on the endeavor so as not to have his toes broken. How could people attend a ball and not know how to dance?

Dean sat moodily at his father's thrown. Scanning the crowd, he hoped he could find someone who was at least _decent_ looking.  
Then, the door opened at the end of the ballroom. _Hello_. Dean's eyes almost bulged out of his head when the late guest arrived. Soft raven hair, pale, scruffy, lithe, and with the prettiest pair of blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He was gorgeous. And _so_ Dean's type. He was Dean's type on a sliver platter. Dean got up to go have a chat with him.

                 

                  *****

Castiel was stunned by the beauty of the castle. He vaguely remembered seeing it when he was younger, but he certainly didn't remember it well. Castiel stepped out of the carriage and entered. A servant at the door guided him down a corridor to the ballroom. 

Castiel couldn't contain the delighted laugh that bubbled up when he entered the ballroom. People were talking and laughing and dancing. There were tables of food and drink.  
He was itching to dance. He scanned the crowd for a partner, when he noticed someone coming toward him. Not just someone, the _crown prince_. Castiel was swept up in his bright green gaze. There was a reason people called him Prince Charming, Castiel thought. 

"Hey, there." Prince Dean said with a cocky smile that made Castiel's heart flutter with attraction. Castiel bowed low.

"My prince," he murmured. He rose and Prince Dean scowled. Castiel thought he had never seen anything more adorable.

"It's just Dean." He said.

"Alright then, Just Dean." Castiel replied snarkily. He immediately blushed. What did he say that? Dean laughed though. It was deep, rich sound that made Castiel blush harder.

"Now you _have_ to dance with me. Handsome and funny too?" Dean chuckled. Castiel didn't know what to say.

"Yes, Dean." He mumbled. Dean took his hand an lead him to the dance floor. All eyes were on them. Castiel was nervous that his stepmother and stepsisters would recognize him. But he quickly pushed the worry away. In his whole life, he was allowed at least one night to be happy.

Dean was an excellent dancer. He more than matched Castiel's ability. The danced until they were out of breath. Dean offered Castiel his arm, which Castiel took. They walked in silence out into the castle's gardens. The night was clear and the full moon glowed brightly.

"Where are you from?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Here. I grew up in the village." Castiel replied.

"I like to go to the market. I've never see you there." Dean said. Castiel worried his lip. His stepmother didn't allow him off the property. She insisted a wretch like him would defile the family name.

"I don't go out much. There's a lot to do around the house." Castiel mumbled.

"A man doing woman's work." Dean nodded. "That's respectable. It shows you believe women are equal. Very radical. I like it." Castiel did have those beliefs, and his hear thudded in relief that Dean didn't enquire further. 

"Thank you." Castiel offered Dean a shy smile.

"You have amazing eyes." Dean said, turning to observe Castiel.

"I could say the same for you." Castiel replied. Dean leaned down and kissed him without warning. Castiel made a noise of surprise, but didn't pull away. Dean pulled back and stared wolfishly into Castiel's eyes. His tongue darted out and he wetted his lips.

"That will haunt me forever." Dean husked. Castiel made a noise of assent. He couldn't speak. He was still drowning in the feel of Dean's lips on his.

"You're going to drive me mad. I can already tell. You'll have me wrapped around your finger." Dean said. He drew Castiel in close by the waist. 

There was something utterly delightful in the feel of Dean's arms wrapped around him. When Dean leaned down to press a tender kiss on his temple, Castiel felt _cherished_. Like he was some precious treasure. Dean trailed a gentle hand down his back. Suddenly, the castle clock began to chime. Castiel glanced up at it and his heart skipped a beat. There was only five minutes to midnight. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I have to go."

From his invisible perch on a nearby hedge, Gabriel rolled his eyes. In his panic, Castiel was going to lose his best shot at a good life. The kid needed help. He waved a hand and Castiel's handprint seared itself into Dean's skin. The prince yelped. Castiel removed himself from Dean's arms and took off running. 

"Wait! Come back! What's your name?" Dean shouted in Castiel's wake. Gabriel watched the exchange with amusement. They would find each other. He had no doubt.

 

Castiel ran as fast as he could to the onion carriage. Dean's cries pained him, but he couldn't imagine what sort of trouble he'd be in if his stepmother discovered his leaving. The ride home was rushed. And by the time Castiel reached his front door, the onion, deer and bat were back to normal and he was dressed in rags. He hoped upon hope he would see Dean again. But he doubted it. At least he would have his memories. He was able to go inside and finish cleaning the fireplace before his stepmother and stepsisters returned.

"Did you have a nice time?" Castiel asked. Naomi ignored him.

"The prince didn't even _look_ at us!" Hannah moaned.

"All he did was pay attention to some man." Rachel griped. She cast an eye to Castiel. "He was ugly, just like you." She and Hannah stormed off to bed. Castiel curled up on his pile of rags in the corner. He was ugly. But in the darkness, Dean hadn't thought so. That was enough. Castiel fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

                *****

The next morning, Dean woke with a groan. The memories from the last night flooded back to him. The handsome stranger, the beautiful eyes, the chapped lips. Dean gave a sigh. How would he ever find the man again? He hefted himself out of bed and strode into his bathing chamber. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and stopped short. A red handprint marked the flesh of his shoulder. Dean vaguely remembered a searing pain there last night. He grinned at his reflection. This had to be the man's handprint! Now he would be able to find him. Dean bathed and dressed quickly, then went to find his father. He had an announcement to make.

Castiel startled at the loud knock on the door. He had been up since before dawn scrubbing the floors. The task was monotonous, and he felt himself nodding a bit. His only reprieve was making his stepmother and stepsisters breakfast.  
Naomi answered the door. Castiel's eyes wandered to the visitor. It was a royal courier. 

"By order of the king, every person, servant and slave is demanded to be present in the square in one hour. The crown prince has and announcement. Should any person be left home for any reason, there will be a heavy price. The royal army will be searching houses." Said the courier. Naomi looked sour that she would have to bring Castiel. But she curtsied.

"Thank you." She shut the door. She glared icily at Castiel. "You will sit on the floor of the carriage and walk behind us." She snarled. Castiel ducked his head meekly.

"Yes, stepmother." He replied demurely. Naomi went to fuss with her daughters and Castiel finished up. Soon, the four of them left for the square. They found the entire town there, all flanked by royal guards. On a a tall crate stood Prince Dean.

                 *****

Dean almost smiled with glee once the townspeople began to arrive. He hoped his plan would work. It had taken a lot of convincing of his father that the mark on his arm was made by magic and not because he had been struck. But, John eventually allowed Dean to put his plan to action.  
Whoever's hand fit the print was the man, Dean reasoned. And he would be able to recognize his face. Dean made sure to demand servants. He had a sinking suspicion the man might be one.

"Last night was my ball." Dean boomed. The chattering crowed fell silent. "And I found the person I want to marry. But they left before I could get their name. By the grace of the gods, their handprint appeared on my shoulder. You must all press your hands to the print. Whoever's hand fits the print, I shall marry." The crowed erupted.  
Dean rolled up his sleeve to reveal the print. And one by one, a guard brought up people to touch it.

Dean soon got bored. A half hour passed with no luck. A Lady Milton and her two daughters touched his shoulder. They have his insides a crawly feeling and he was glad when they were escorted away. 

"Your grace, I give you the servant of Lady Milton, the son of the late Lord Novak." The guard whispered. There behind him, stood a man. _The_ man. Messy raven hair, beautiful blue eyes and all. He timidly came forward, head bent and eyes down. Dean took his hand an pressed it to his shoulder. It fit. Dean skin felt shivery and new at the contact. 

"You." Dean murmured. The man looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry, your grace. I am not who you think I am. I am but a servant." The man mumbled.

"I told you, just Dean." Dean told him. "Servant or no, you're beautiful. You've been driving me mad since I met you. I think I've fallen for you." The man looked up at him. His blue eyes were wide and watery. Dean was strictly allergic to tears, but he felt these tears might be different. The man had probably never had many compliments. 

"Thank you...Just Dean." The man managed with a small smile. Dean crushed him in an embrace. 

"And besides, you're no servant if you're Lord Novak's son." The man buried his face in Dean's neck.

"My stepmother and stepsisters made me their slave. Since my father died." The man whispered. Dean tightened his arms around him.

"Well now you're the fiancé of the crown prince. You're no one's slave." Dean growled fiercely.

"Thank you. I think I love you too, Dean." The man said.

"This is the man I will marry!" Dean cried to the curious crowd below. The people gave a mixed response of joy and disappointment.

"That's my son!" Cried the Lady Milton. "My boy, come kiss your mother!" 

"We're so happy, brother." Her daughters cried.

"He was introduced to me as their servant." Dean called. "He himself has explained their poor treatment. They are not his family. Since last night, he has been my fiancé. Any treatment of him in a poor manner has been poor treatment of a prince." The guards took Dean's hint and dragged them away. The man smiled. Dean Prided himself on honesty, but this was only a half lie, he figured.

Dean offered this arm. The man took it and Dean lead him into the royal carriage. Once the door was closed the man kissed him.

"You're driving me mad too." He said.

"What's your name?" Dean asked. The man laughed.

"Castiel."

"Welcome to royalty, Cas."

               *****

Several months later, Castiel was standing in the castle balcony before a roaring crowd, have just married Prince Dean Winchester. His white suit was embroidered with gold, the royal colors. Dean stood beside him, arm around his waist. He couldn't believe it. He had gone from neglected stepson to prince. Dean rubbed his back idly.  
"Now it's official. How are you feeling, Prince Castiel?" Dean hummed. Castiel smiled.  
"Very well, Just Dean." Castiel snarked. Dean gave a mock huff of annoyance.  
Dean was endlessly kind and brave. He would lead the people well. His family had welcomed Castiel as one of their own. He had never felt so loved in his life. After all this time, Dean was still calling him beautiful. Castiel was starting to believe him. Dean gave him a kiss, breaking Castiel's train of thought.

"I love you." He said sweetly. Castiel grinned and kissed him back.

"I love you, too."

          *****

Castiel and Dean Winchester mourned the deaths of King John and Queen Mary, when the time came. Dean's younger brother Prince Sam was captain of the royal guard. He married Lady Jess and they were blessed with a daughter. Castiel and Dean rose to their place after John's death. For decades, the people sung praises of good Kind Dean and good King Castiel. They were surrounded in love and light until the end of their days. And they lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not corn not claim to own Supernatural or the characters therein. They belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. I also do not own the lyrics at the beginning. They belong to Adam Lambert. All rights reserved. I own nothing but the plot. I make no monetary benefit from this story. I live to entertain


End file.
